


Coming to Terms (AKA Phone Call Interlude #1)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis's Family, Gen, Parent John Watson, Parent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy is coming to terms with the existence of a biological father, and John Watson finally gets a call from his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was hard because I have the scene in my head but its over the phone and Darcy's POV so let me know if it makes sense!

Darcy is currently laying on a giant bed in her room in Avengers Tower. And somehow, her life has made it so that this is normal. She is also currently looking at her Starkphone wishing that it was slightly lower quality so it would break and she would have an excuse for not calling her parents.

This of course, would never happen. So she opens her contacts and calls John Watson, nicknamed Papa.

“Hello?”

“Hi Papa, it’s Darcy?”

“Darcy? My daughter Darcy? The one who didn’t even call me after an alien invasion? That Darcy?” Papa asked, perhaps still a little annoyed at her for not calling. Maybe.

“Yes Papa, that Darcy. Could you grab Dad please?”

“Of course Darling, I’ll be back in a moment.” Papa sets the phone down and Darcy listens as her Papa walks into another room. She hears his voice loving and exasperated say, “Really Sherlock. Really. I was going it eat those left overs.” Darcy listens as Sherlock says,

“It’s for Science! John, for Science!” Darcy gulps slightly (totally not) holding back tears as she feels a wave of homesickness crash over her.

“Hi Darcy, we’re back,” John says, a fair bit too loudly into the phone. Darcy thanks Stark tech for the new volume modulator, her eardrums really appreciate it.

“Hi Dumpling.” Dad says, and Darcy tries not to sob. (It’s been a long day, okay?)

“So Dad, Papa, I’ve got some… news.”

“I guessed, considering that you were calling us.” Papa says wryly. Neither of her parents begrudge Darcy her freedom of course, but it stings a little that she never calls. They did spend ten years raising her to the best of their ability. For some reason her absence brings out insecurities that had fallen by the wayside around the time Darcy had said,

“ _You’re the best parents I could ask for._ ”

“So, you know how I’m living in Avengers Tower…”

“Yeah?” Papa says sounding mystified.

“Yes, you said it was a great learning experience and that you were looking forward to taking all the tech apart.” Dad says, perfectly summarising their last conversation.

“Well…. You saw the DC thing right?”

“Yes, the one where the ‘secret’ helicarriers crashed. I remember because that was the last time you called us.” Papa says, and Darcy wants to snap at him, but she kinda deserves it.

“Did you see anything about Captain Ameri-“

“Darcy stop stalling!” Dad snaps, and Darcy can hear the worry that is shaking them both to the core.

“IjustfoundoutthatTonyStarkismybiologicalfather.” Darcy forces out, it’s a rather long sentence to say all at once and Darcy hopes they don’t make her repeat it.

“Sorry what was that?” Papa says,

“I believe she said that she has just found out that Tony Stark is her biological father.” Dad says, slightly quieter to Darcy’s ear as her Dad turns away from the phone. “What do you plan to do about that?”

“Sherlock.” Papa says, a warning in his tone, “why do you sound so calm?” Dad does tend to take things in quicker than Papa, but Darcy will admit to having expected a little bit more in response.

“I already knew.” Dad says, the word ‘ _obviously_ ‘ unspoken but clearly heard.

“Sherlock-“ Papa starts and Darcy can hear the fight starting.

“Argue about that later. First.” Darcy takes a deep breath, “talk to me. I don’t know what to do.” And just like that Darcy is 11 again and her body is suddenly everyone else focus. She 15 and her first boyfriend has just cheated on her. She’s 17 and has no idea where she wants to go to university. She young and her parents will know what to do.

“Darling, it your choice, and we’ll support you in whatever you choose.” Papa says, and Darcy can _hear_ the weighted glance Papa gives Dad.

“Darcy, Dumpling, I found out who your father was when we first adopted you. John said he’d rather not know, that he’d rather you not know. And…” Darcy can hear that her Dad is having a hard time with _emotions_ (she can imagine his mock shiver of fear at such a terrible thing as  _emotions_.) “I can’t say I understand why he wanted it that way. Not exactly. But I think, he wanted you to realise that it isn’t biology that makes someone a parents… and we are your fathers no matter what.” Dad finishes, sounding a bit shaken.

“So. If I wanted to… get to know him. As my father. Or maybe just. Meet him. Or something.” Darcy bites out each word. She just wants them to tell her _what to do_.

“Then, I’d say, ‘good luck,’ but Darling, don’t get your hopes up. He may not want kids. You’re information may be wrong-“

“It’s not” Dad inputs quickly.

“-regardless, it may not go as you want.” There’s a calm pause, each one trying to process. “Also, are you coming to us for Christmas or are we going there. Because, honestly Darcy, we need to see each other more.”

“I think. Well. I’ll let you know. If it goes well, then can you come here. So. I can spend a Christmas with him. And if it doesn’t go well…” Darcy can’t get the words, I _’ll come to you_ out. She doesn’t want to jinx it.

“Of course. Let us know. Maybe even call us. Love you,” Papa says and Darcy smiles.

“Love you, Papa.”

“I love you, Dumpling.” Darcy’s Dad says, he’s not really one for verbal declarations of love, but he’d gotten better at it.

“I love you, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really quickly so I apologise for any and all spelling and grammar errors. It's also shorter than I was expecting but I guess it didn't feel like it needed anymore for now. *shrug* To my American readers - HAPPY THANKSGIVING.
> 
> As you may know, I've planned my next couple of weeks of work until Christmas. And I happy to say I am on schedule and coming up next is Tony and Darcy! :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it always means a ton to me.


End file.
